beybladerpgfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kyoya Tategami
Kyoya Tategami ist ein starker und ein sehr eingebildeter Blader und er war der ehemalige Anführer der furchteinflössenden Face Hunter, die er mittlerweile aber aufgelöst hat (da er eine Gehirnwäsche von Doji bekam). Mit seinen 15 Jahren hetzte er seine ganze Bande auf jüngere und schwächere Blader an, um sie in einem unfairen Kampf zu besiegen und dann ihre Beypunkte zu stehlen (im Manga sind es die Beys selber, die er dann in einer Kette um den Hals trägt). Er stellt sich seinen Gegnern mit einem eisernen Siegeswillen. Seine Partner: Rock Leone, und Fang Leone. Sein Spirit ist nur mit dem von Gingka zu vergleichen sie haben bei der Weltmeisterschaft ja auch ein Unentschieden.thumb Aussehen Kyoya hat blaue Augen von denen man manchmal denkt, sie sehen direkt in einen hinein. Seine Haare sind dunkelgrün und sind vorne spitz in die Luft gegelt, im Nacken hat er einen Zopf. An seinen Augen hat er jeweils eine Kreuz-Narbe. Ein "Reißzahn" (wie die Zähne der Raubtiere) ragt aus seinem Mund hervor. In Metal Fusion und Masters trägt er einen etwas zerrissenen grünen Mantel mit Brusttaschen und ein bauchfreies, schwarzes, abgewetztes T-shirt. Dazu trägt er eine beige Hose mit einem Gürtel und braune Handschuhe, die an den Fingerknöcheln mit Metall stabilisiert sind. Auch trägt er eine silberne Kette.thumb|144px thumb|244px|Kyoya Tategami Aussehen (Metal Fury) In Metal Fury trägt er eine schwarze Jacke die bis zu seinem Gürtel geht. Unter seiner Jacke trägt er ein bauchfreies grünes T-shirt. (Diesesmal nicht zerrissen und nicht so wie bei Metal Fusion/Masters gibt es dort keine Ärmel.) Er trägt wieder eine beige Hose mit zwei übereinander liegenden braunen Gürteln. Als Kette trägt er einen Fangzahn. thumb|150px Beyblade Metal Fusion Als er das erste Mal gegen Gingka kämpfte, verlor er. Nach dieser Niederlage tauchte Doji, der Anführer der Dark Nebula Organisation, auf. Dieser bringt Kyoya, Benkei und vier andere Face Hunters mit einem Hubschrauber zu einer Insel. Doji schlug Kyoya vor, ihn zu trainieren, damit er Gingka besiegen kann, was dieser aber ablehnte. Kyoya kämpft gegen Doji, verlor aber gegen seinen Bey Dark Wolf. Kyoya musste zwangsläufig mit ihm mitgehen, was Benkei völlig fassungslos machte. Nachdem das Training abgeschlossen wurde liess Doji ihn in den Wolf Canyon bringen. Kyoya musste mit seinem Bey Rock Leone den Wolf Canyon besteigen und währenddessen mit Wölfen und Koyoten ums Überleben kämpfen. Als er es geschafft hatte, wurde er wieder zurück in die Stadt gebracht. Dort traf er schließlich auf die Face Hunter und löste sie auf. Er traf sich mit Gingka in der Beyarena wo die beiden einen spannenden Kampf austrugen. Während diesem Kampf wurde Kyoya klar das er nie allein war auch nicht im Wolf Canyon. Egal was kam, immer war Rock Leone an seiner Seite. Doch Gingka gewann den Kampf und plötzlich tauchte Doji auf. Kyoya kämpft gegen ihn doch verliert - da er und sein Bey Rock Leone schon von dem Kampf mit Gingka erschöpft waren - und er wird schwer verletzt. Später wachte er dann in Madokas Wohnung wieder auf, wo er Dark Nebula herauszufinden. Als sich die anderen trafen, tauchte auch er auf und erzählte ihnen, was er über die unbekannte Organisation wusste und ist dann der Meinung, er wäre ihnen nichts mehr schuldig. Als Gingkas Freunde beim Stürmen der Dark Nebula Schwierigkeiten bekamen, kam Kyoya ihnen zu Hilfe. Er schloss sich Gingka und seinen Freunden an, und hilft ihnen, die Pläne der Dark Nebula zu durchkreuzen. Zwar hatte er sich Gingka und Co. angeschlossen, blieb aber dennoch der Einzelgänger in der Gruppe. Kyoya gewann eines der Qualifikationsspiele für Battleblader, in dessen Finale er, Gingka, Tsubasa, Yu und Kenta gleichzeitig in einer Arena kämpften. Er ging als klarer Sieger hervor und gewann 10.000 Beypunkte, womit er bereits über dem Pensum lag, dass er für Battleblader benötigte. Später im Battle Blader-Finale retteten Hikaru, Tsubasa und er, Gingka vor dem Dark Move von Ryuga. Beyblade Metal Masters Kyoya machte bei der Qualifikation für die Weltmeisterschaft mit, aber nur, um Ginga seine Kraft zu zeigen. Er bekam einen Platz im Team, lehnt diesen aber ab und macht sich auf den Weg, um in einem eigenen Team gegen Gingka und das Team Gan Gan Galaxy bei den Weltmeisterschaften zu kämpfen. Dafür ging er nach Südafrika, um dort an der Qualifikation für das Land Savannah teil zunehmen. Kyoya gewann und bildete nun zusammen mit Nile und Demure das Team Wild Fang. Später schloss sich auch noch Benkei als Maskierter Bull dem Team an.thumb|128px Als das Team Wild Fang auf Team Gan Gan Galaxy traf, kam es zu einem harten Kampf. Im ersten Kampf holte Nile einen Sieg gegen Masamune für das Team Wildfang. Im zweiten Kampf kämpfte Kyoya gegen Gingka. Es sah danach aus, als ob beide gleich stark wären und der Kampf ging unentschieden aus, als beide Blader ohnmächtig wurden und die Beys gleichzeitig in einem Sleep-our landeten. Im dritten Kampf gewonnen Tsubasa und Yu gegen Demure und Benkei alias Maskierter Bull. Danach wurde von der WBBA ein 4. entscheidener Kampf als Teamkampf angesetzt. Daran nahmen Gingka, Kyoya, Masamune und Nile teil. Zuerst sah es danach aus, dass Kyoya und Nile durch ihr Teamwork den Kampf für sich entscheiden würden, aber dann brach die Spitze von Leon leicht an. Dadurch konnten Gingka und Masamune ihre Special Moves einsetzen. Alle Special Moves krachten aufeinander, doch am Ende blieb Masamunes Striker der einzige Bey, der sich nicht im Sleep-out befand. Somit gewann das Team GanGan Galaxie, worüber Kyoya aber nicht sehr enttäuscht war, ja, er wünschte dem japanischen Team auch viel Glück und meinte, er wäre noch nicht stark genug für eine Begegnung mit Gingka.Beide Beys und Bleyder wurden in dem Kapf stark verletz und es reichte nur für ein unentschieden. Aber alle 4 erholten sich schnell. Kyoya war etwas erschüttert das er Ginka nicht schlagen konnte und ging wieder ins Tal der Stürme zum trainieren bis er eines Tages die Stürme beherrscht und Ginka besiegt Später in der Staffel tauchte Kyoya auf, um Gingka zu helfen, den HD-Company aufzuhalten. In Hades City, dem Hauptsitz der HD-Company, kämpfte er gegen Damian. Zuerst sah es danach aus, als ob Damian gewinnen würde, aber dann schaffte es Kyoya doch noch, zu gewinnen. Beyblade Metal Fury In Beyblade Metal Fury kämpft Kyoya gleich zu Beginn gegen Gingka. In dem Kampf bekam Kyoya den Bey Fang Leone und Gingka Big Bang Pegasus (Cosmic Pegasus). In der Folge "L-Drago Destroy" begann Kyoya einen Kampf gegen Ryuga, der in der nächsten Folge damit beendet wurde, dass Ryuga gewann. Kyoya nimmt auch am Tag Battle in China teil. Er verliert aber zusammen mit Benkei gegen Aguma und Bao, als Aguma seinen Special Move entfesselt. Nach dem Tag Battle macht sich die Gruppe weiter auf die Suche nach den Legend Bladers. Im Labyrinth von Nebeltal trifft Kyoya Aguma, der sich inzwischen Johannes angeschlossen hat. Kyoya will eine Revange, die er auch gewinnt. Er geht der Gruppe hinterher, die gerade dabei ist, ein Rätsel zu lösen. Nachdem dieses Rätsel gelöst wurde, treffen sie auf Dunamis, der ihnen von den Blader der 4 Jahreszeiten erzählt. Danach verlässt Kyoya die Gruppe und trifft kurze Zeit später Titi. Zusammen mit Yu schafft Kyoya es, Titi davon zu überzeugen, gegen Nemesis zu kämpfen. Mit den beiden kommt er gerade noch rechzeitig an, um Gingkas Kampf gegen Dunamis zu übernehmen. Diesen gewinnt er und versucht, die Auferstehhung von Nemesis zu verhindern, indem er mit den Bladern der vier Jahreszeiten (Gingka, Ryuga und Chris) "Zeus Barriere" heraufbeschwört. Diese schlägt aber fehl, weil Ryuga "Zeus Barriere" verlässt. Danach müssen alle den Ort sofort verlassen, weil er durch Nemesis Kraft einstürzt. Im letzen Teil von Beyblade Metal Fury macht er sich mit allen Nemesis außer Ryuga auf den Weg, um Nemesis zu besiegen. Dieser Kampf ist zu Ende geführt. Wissenswertes *Er kommt mütterlicherseits aus Japan wurde aber in Afrika geboren . *Er ist ein Blader der 4 Jahreszeiten *Seine Jahreszeit ist der Frühling *Kyoya hat einen kleinen Bruder namens Kakeru Tategami, aber nur im Manga *Sein bisher unerfülltes Ziel ist es, Gingka im Kampf zu schlagen und somit zu beweisen, dass er besser ist. Kämpfe Beyblade-Metal Fusion Beyblade-Metal Masters Beyblade-Metal Fury Kyoya Destiny 2.jpg Kyoya lacht.jpg Beybladekyoya.png Kyoya und Leone.png Kyoya und Benkei.png Kyoya in Metal Fury.png Kyoya denkt.png Titi,Kyoya,Yu.png Kyoya in einem Kampf in Metal Fury.png KyoyaLeone.jpg Kyoya zeigt nach oben.PNG Kyoya in Metal Fusion.jpg Kyoya in einem Opening.jpg Kyoya Ending.png Kyoya und Nile.jpg Kyoya und Benkei in Metal Fury.png Kyoya´s Aura.png Kyoya greift an.png Kyoya kämpft.jpg Kyoya ist zufrieden.jpg Kyoya im Kampf.jpg Kyoya im japanischen Opening.png Kyoya und Nile (2).jpg Kyoya Vs Gingka.png Kyoya and Benkei.jpg Kyoya greift mit seiner Aura an.png Kyoya_training.jpg|Kyoya- Metal Fusion- Training bei Dark Nebula|link=Kyoya Tategami beim Training Kyoya und Gingka.jpg|Kyoya und Gingka- Metal Fury|link=Will Kyoya Gingka eine rein hauen? Kategorie:Charakter Metal Fusion Kategorie:Charakter Metal Masters Kategorie:Charakter Metal Fury